Love me, Love me not
by Dathrian Princess
Summary: Lily & James hate each other, what happens when they find out that they have to spend the next seven years together? yes this is another love/hate set at Hogwarts.
1. I'll Turn You Into A Toad

Love me, Love me not

Brrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnng! Lily Evans rolled over & slammed her hand down on her alarm clock "shuddup" she mumbled.

"LILY!!!!! Are you up yet?"  Lily's mother called up the stairs 

"I'm up, I'm up!" Lily called back. "Can't I get any sleep??" she wondered out loud. Lily got up & went to have a shower. Then she walked into her room to get dressed. She looked at the clock on the dresser as she pulled on her favourite green cargo pants "SHIT I'm gonna be late for school!" Lily exclaimed, she pulled a t-shirt over her head & rushed down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast, her bag and pecking her mother on the cheek as she ran out the door. Lily raced down the sidewalk & turned the corner. After she crossed the road, she ran into the schoolyard just as the bell rang for the start of class.  

Lily hated school it was just one more reason for her mum to wake her up early as well as going shopping & any other thing that you had to get up early for.

Lily sauntered into class just as the teacher called her name on the roll 

"Here" Lily replied 

"Aaaaaaah so Lily Evans decided to show up to class today did she" the teacher said snidely 

"Now of course I showed up Ms Shadbolt I just love school it's the highlight of my life so why wouldn't I show up?" Lily replied sarcastically. 

"Detention for being rude & late go to the principles office right now Miss Evans" Ms Shadbolt yelled angrily. 

"Yes ma'am!" Lily muttered as she walked out of the classroom. She passed the desk that her archenemies' James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin smirked at her as she walked past she gave them a glare & walked off to the principals office.

"Lily Evans what did you do this time?" asked the principal Miss Davies a few minutes later 

"I was late & I was cheeky to the teacher." Lily said in a flat bored tone 

"Miss Evans, what am I going to do with you? You have to think of your future you're very smart yet you don't seem to care…" The principle said, more to herself than to Lily.

"Why do YOU care?!" Lily yelled angrily.

"Now, now Lily lets not be rash about it. I'm just trying to tell you that you have a big future in store for you & you should stop walking around with your head in the clouds. Now I talked to your mother & we both decided that it would be best if you quit your after school activities & if you stopped going to these races & swimming events you are missing to much school & you aren't concentrating properly in class so we have fixed it up & we have gotten you a tutor for after school to help you catch up on your work." Miss Davies said with a wide smile. "Isn't that great??" 

"GREAT??" Lily shrieked "GREAT? Sports are my life! Fuck school! Who cares about my future I REFUSE to co-operate for this tutor & I REFUSE to quit my after school activites! How DARE you butt in on my personal life! You have NO right to do that! I HATE YOU!!" Lily screamed angrily then she turned on her heel & stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her. Lily ran out of the office & onto the oval.

"I hate them!" Lily proclaimed walking around the oval eventually she sat down under a tall oak tree.

1 hour later the school bell rang for the start of recess & students pour out onto the oval Lily was still sitting under the tree lost in her thoughts when none other then James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin walked over to her. 

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked spitting out the last word angrily. 

"Oh just wanted to see what you were sulking about this time" James sneered.

"I'm sulking because the principal informed that I have to live on the same planet as you three." Lily retorted angrily.

"You couldn't be anywhere near as angry as I am about it!" 

"God Potter wake up to yourself when are you gonna stop being such an insufferable git!"

"Ummmmmmm let me see how about when you stop being such a stuck up ho."

"I HATE you potter! I wish that, that your bag would just incinerate!" & with that all three boys bags caught alight & Lily got up & stormed off smirking leaving the three boys to put out there bags.

That night she was upstairs listening to her radio after having a big fight with her mother.

Lily walked over to her window & opened it to let some fresh air in. Just as she opened it an owl came swooping through the window & dropped a letter on her head after it perched itself on her bedpost. Lily glared at the owl & picked up the letter whilst muttering something that sounded like 

"Stupid bird…bad aim…hit on the head…letter"

She turned the letter over to read who it was to. Lily gasped at what was written on the front:

Miss Lily Evans 

10 Privet drive

1st bedroom on the right

Surrey Little Whinging 

She turned the letter over to find that it was sealed with wax & imprinted into it was an H surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger & was that a raven? She broke the seal as she opened the letter she pulled the letter out. That's strange she thought who writes on parchment these days? She skimmed through the letter & gasped again the letter said:

****

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

****

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_**

****

**_Dear Miss Evans,_**

**_    We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment._**

**_     Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_**

****

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

****

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily blinked & re-read the letter after she was convinced that it was real she ran out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Her older sister Petunia poked her head out of her room, as Lily thundered past, 

"Where's the fire, freak?" Petunia asked. Lily smirked at her,

"Better be careful, Petty, I'm a witch. Insult me too much, and I might turn you into a toad." She tilted her head to the side, thinking, "But then, why bother? Wouldn't make much of a difference." She laughed cynically at Petunia's outraged shriek, and kept going. "MUM! MUM! MUUUUUMMMMM!"

"I'm right here Lily, no need to shout." Her mother, Carlotta Evans said crossly. 

Carlotta Evans, unlike her Christian name implied, was not Spanish, but Scottish-African. Her father had named her for his first love, and maybe that was the reason for her dark eyes and temper. It might also be the reason for her creamy café latte complexion, which she sported proudly. Lily had taken after her in the shape of her eyes, which were quite big, and in the colour of her hair. Although, the hair might also be the reason for Carlotta's temper. Lily did not have Carlotta's skin colour, but she did have it's softness and clearness, both of which made both mother and daughter the envy of their school friends and foes alike. Neither ever gained weight either, in fact, they were slightly leaning towards skinny. Carlotta, had, of course, filled out, being a mother and past puberty had that effect on you. But Lily hadn't hit puberty yet, so she was a tall skinny girl.

Scot Evans had the red hair, green eyes and blustery ness of your average Scotsman. He was a squib, and an only child. Lily had inherited her love of books and all things artistic (that includes music) from him. She'd also inherited his eyes. She had her occasional game of football with her father (soccer), but was actually more interested in basketball, which was a game her mother shone in. As you can tell, their whole family was quite athletic, with the exception of Petunia, who, unlike Lily, lived up to her name of a delicate flower, although she was no-where near as pretty as her namesake.

_Well, _Lily thought_, She isn't really a 'delicate' flower, but she sure is a prissy girly girl. Thank god I'm not like that. I dunno what Dad and Mum'd do if they had no-one to play sports with, after all Mum hates footy, and Dad hates basketball. Besides, who cares about clothes and make-up and all that crap. Sport is so much more fun._

"Mum! Guess what! I'm a witch! I got a letter from this school called Hogwarts! I need to send them a letter acknowledging I got their's before next Monday! Wait'll I tell Dad!" Her mother looked worried.

"Um, ok dear, that's wonderful. I'm very proud of you. But I'm not sure you should tell Scot. At least, not yet. Let me talk to him first."

Lily was puzzled _Why shouldn't I tell Dad? I tell him everything. Oh well, I'm sure Mum has a good reason, and maybe this will help towards the ungrounding. I really wanted to go biking this weekend._

"Ok Mum." She said cheerfully, and skipped up to her room, to do something she hardly ever did anymore, even though she enjoyed it, read a book. Lily picked up her copy of 101 pranks & lay down on her bed to read.


	2. Rude Little Boys

**Chapter 2 **

**Diagon Alley & An Unpleasant Surprise.**

*~AN: Hiyas! Thankies to our two (so far) reviewers. If you have any ideas about something you would like to be in the story, review and tell us. My sista Kassi and I are writing this story together (blame any mistakes on her, hee hee. J) Disclaimeriness: We own no one but Lily's parents. We don't even own Ms Shadbolt. She's our old bitch of a choir teacher. Aside from Lily's parents, we also own, a TV, various fruits, a dvd player, a vcr, dvds… And we're gonna stop now, before you kill us.J Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!~*

The next day Lily woke up to the sound of shouting. She got up and dressed quickly, she crept down the hall towards the kitchen where the yelling was coming from Lily peeked around the corner to find her mother and her father having a full out brawl. 

"How could you do this to me, to us, to the KIDS??!" Carlotta Evans yelled at her husband. "I've been up ALL night waiting for you to come home and finally you come waltzing in at 7:00 in the morning, smelling of cheap perfume, with some bullshit excuse about getting caught up in a traffic jam!! I'm sorry Scot but this isn't working, this charade of ours has gone on long enough I, I want a divorce." Lily's mother blurted out surprising both, herself, Lily's father and Lily. Lily let out a sob and spun around to rush out of the room Scot and Carlotta Evans turned around just in time to see there youngest daughter sprinting back up the hall and into her room slamming the door behind her "Oh dear." Lily's mother muttered. She ran out of the kitchen and hurried off to Lily's bedroom door she knocked on the door and said "Lily, honey, can I come in?" 

"If you have to."  Her daughters voice replied bluntly.

Carlotta Evans opened the door and walked in. She walked over to her daughter's bed.

"Lily, sweetheart, are you ok?"

Lily raised her tearstained face to her mother's. "Why, mum? Why do you want a divorce?"

"Honeybunch, things have been bad between your father and I for a while now, almost 3 years. I just can't take him turning up late anymore, drunk, and smelling of another woman, with lipstick all over him. It's not fair on either of us. But it's especially not fair on you and Petty. You shouldn't have to grow up in such a poisonous environment."

"B, but why **now**? Why right now, when I'm about to finish Primary School, and head off to High School?"

"Well look on the bright side, at least you aren't going to have to put up with those three umm, 'stupid slimy gits with only half a brain between them.' Are your exact words. At least you wont have to put up with them for the next 7 years. You're a witch! You're going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been looking around, ever since you got that letter, and it's supposed to be one of the best in the world. Your father and I are very proud of you. There's something you need to know about your father, sweetie pie. He's a squib."

"A what?"

"A squib. It means he was born into a wizarding family, but he had no magical powers. I was afraid that when he found out about you he'd be jealous. But he's not. Your father may be many things, but he's not petty. And he **is** your father. So he's proud that you take after his family in **some **way besides the eyes."

"Ok. Mum?"

"Yes, my little Water Lily?"

"1, don't call me that, 2 don't you need to take me shopping for school supplies?"

"Yes, Lils, I do. I'm taking you to Diagon Alley today."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. It's a place in London, kind of like the mall, where witches and wizards get the magical things they need."

"Ok"

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Hurry up and wash your face so we can go!"

"Umm, what about breakfast?"

"We'll pick something up on the way, now HURRY UP!" And with that Lily's mum walked, or maybe skipped is a better word, out of the room. Lily laughed, and ran into the bathroom, taking great delight in shutting the door, and locking it, just as Petunia was about to walk in.

"Hmm, let's see. We've got to find a place called The Leaky Cauldron. That's where the entrance to Diagon Alley is." Lily's mum said, consulting her spiral notebook, which she wrote down anything and everything in. Lily's mum was an author of children's books. She also illustrated them.

"Ooh, Mum, there it is! Over there! Look!" Lily squealed.

"Yes, dear, I noticed. I'm not blind, you know." Carlotta Evans said dryly. Lily grinned sheepishly.

"Oops."

"It's funny, though. I couldn't see it until you pointed it out."

"Maybe only magical people can see it."

"Yes, that sounds reasonable. Now, have you got your school list?"

"Yup."

"Well, let's go then!"

They walked into the small, dark pub. A man greeted them from behind the counter.

"Hello, what can I do for you? I'm Tom, I own the Leaky Cauldron."

"Hello, Tom. I need to get into Diagon Alley."

"Ahh, your daughter's a witch, is she?" He looked at Lily, kindly. 

"Yes I am a witch and **_I'm_** getting my books & stuff for my first year at Hogwarts!" Lily boasted. Tom grinned good-naturedly. 

"Well congratulations young Miss." Lily giggled

"You don't have to call me Miss my names Lily Evans." Lily said shyly. 

" Ok then Lily have fun shopping. I'll show you how to get through to Diagon alley." Tom replied as he stepped out from behind the counter. "Follow me." Lily and Carlotta Evans followed Tom out the door with Lily asking millions of questions the whole time, only giving Tom 5 seconds to answer each question before rushing into the next one. 5 minutes later Tom stopped outside a wall and got out a stick like thing that Lily assumed must have been a wand. Lily looked at the large brick wall and the bins that were propped up against it and was surprised when Tom started counting the bricks above the dustbin three up…two across…" Tom said to himself. Tom told Lily and her mother to stand back and as they did so, he tapped the brick wall three times with his wand and stepped back as a small hole appeared in the wall and started to get larger and larger eventually it turned into an archway. Lily stood there dumfounded for a few seconds and then she quickly recovered from her shock, said goodbye to Tom and pulled her mother through the archway, after Tom had told Lily's mother where she could get her money exchanged and he told Lily what each coin looked like and how much it was worth. Lily then ran off pulling her mother behind whilst looking around her.

Diagon alley was like a large mall or something it was full of shops and funny looking men and women wearing dresses. Lily assumed that they must be what they called robes. Lily found it funny to see grown up men wearing things that resembled dresses and she pointed it out to her mother giggling the whole time. She looked around some more at the shops there was lots of them all with strange names. She looked at a shop called _Eeylops Owl Emporium-Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. _There was a shop with a broomstick in the window and lots of other shops but the most interesting shop was the bank _Gringotts. _ It was a tall snowy-white building that towered over the other shops. Standing next to its burnished bronze doors was what Lily assumed must be a Goblin it was rather short it had an unkempt, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. It was wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold and it bowed as Lily and her mother as they walked through the doors. They came up to another pair of doors except these ones were silver Lily read out the writing that was engraved in them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"A bit paranoid, aren't they?" Lily said to her Mum. Carlotta grinned,

"Maybe so, but I heard that they've got dragons down there."

"Where'd you here that?" Lily asked in surprise. Carlotta nodded over to where a shaggy man was picking up dog biscuits, and grumbling about some banks having all the luck, what with dragons and the like.

"From him. I asked him what was down there when you were reading that poem."

"Oh. Coolies! I wanna see a dragon!" Lily whined.

"Maybe later. Let's go get you a vault."

"Okies!" Lily skipped up to a counter, behind which was a Goblin.

"May I help you?" The Goblin asked.

"Hi! My name's Lily Evans! What's yours?!" Lily asked hyperactively. The Goblin stared at her over pinz nez glasses.

"My name is Gobblefokle. Now, may I help you?" Gobblefokle asked again.

"Yupsies, I'm here to set up a vault, with my Mum! I'm a witch! Yay!" Gobblefokle muttered something that sounded like, "Damn Muggle-Borns. Alright then." He continued in a much louder voice, "I will get someone to accompany you to a vault. First, I need you and your mother to sign these forms." He handed Lily a stack of forms, which she took over to her mother. They set about signing them.

"Damn! What's a galleon, Lily?" Carlotta Evans asked.

"I dunno. Look! There's one of those people in funny dresses! I'll ask them!" Lily bounced (literally) over to a boy with pale blond hair. "Hi! My name's Lily Evans, what's yours? I was wondering, are you a like wizarding persony thing, 'cause my Mum and I need to know what galleons, sickles and knuts are." The boy looked at her haughtily.

"Don't talk to me, mudblood."

"Well, that's nice. Use some of your money to buy some manners." She said to him, and flounced off. _Of course,_ She said to herself, _I've no idea if he **has** got any money, but he just **looks** and **acts **like the type who would._ (No offense to anyone who has money, that's just what Lily thinks. Her family's well off, but not rich.) 

As she walked back, she heard a voice shouting her name. She turned around to see…

*~AN: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah… That's where we leave you! Byeeeeeeeeeee!! J~*


	3. Hair Redder Than Mine

**Chapter 3**

**Hair Redder Than Mine**

*~AN: Hiya we decided to post the next chappie today because were back at school now, and won't have much time to post chapters so we won't be posting 1 chappie each day k? Great glad you understand

Disclaimer: okay now we don't own: Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin or Sirius Black they are all j/k's piece of work. We only own the personalities we have given them. Despite Whinging at JK Rowling endlessly we have achieved nothing except for a restraining order. Any characters that are in the books that Jk wrote we do not own if you don't recognize the characters then they are ours! So pls don't sue us! All we own is a cd player some cds a TV…etc J~*

As she walked back, she heard a voice shouting her name. She turned around to see…

Standing right behind her was a boy that was around her age maybe a year older with flaming red hair & a bunch of freckles. Lily was surprised to see that the boy's hair was redder then hers.

"Hullo," the boy said with a wide grin on his face. "My name is Mark Weasley, I'm in the 1st year at Hogwarts and I saw you telling off Lucius Malfoy over there." 

"Yeh so, what are you gonna do about it?" Lily asked in a manner that she hoped was threatening.

"Wow chill," he paused. "I was just coming over to congratulate you for telling off one of the worlds biggest gits!" 

"Oh, ok. Sorry that I snapped at you." Lily replied whilst going bright red with embarrassment. "Umm by the way before you go, could you please tell me what galleons, sickles and knuts are?" Mark nodded,

"Sure. Galleons are the gold ones, they're our largest form of currency, I think I've got one here…" He searched through his pockets frantically. "Nope, sorry. My brother Arthur is sure to have some though, there he is. Oy! Arthur!"

Another redhead turned around and waved at Mark. Mark motioned for him to come over and he ran over.

"Hey Mark, who's your friend?" 

"Arthur this is Lily Evans, Lily this is one of my brothers Arthur."

"Hullo Arthur." Lily said rather politely.

"Hi. What seems to be the problem?" 

"Well I'm muggle-born and my mother and I were wondering what galleons, sickles and knuts were. Mark said that you would be able to show me and explain it so that I could tell my mum and then we could finish filling out the forms. Could you do that for me?" Lily asked with an angelic smile. 

"Sure!" Arthur said and he started to explain.

"Well! Thank you so much for your help, Arthur. We really needed it." Carlotta Evans smiled at him.

"That's alright, Mrs. Evans." Arthur said, a bit overcome. Lily hid a grin, she could understand that, most people were slightly dazed after meeting her mother; she was a bit full on.

"Please, call me Carlotta. I understand that you attend Hogwarts too?" Carlotta lifted one delicate eyebrow.

"Y, yes, I'm in my 7th year. I'm head boy." Arthur stammered.

"Wonderful, I'm so glad my daughter will have someone as helpful as you to look up to." Carlotta said warmly. _Oh honestly!_ Lily thought. _Why does she always have to do this?_

"Um, thanks Arthur, you'll have to excuse my Mum, she's rather anxious about my starting school."

"N, no problem." Arthur said. "You're a muggle, aren't you Carlotta?" He asked suddenly. Lily hid a smile. _I guess Mark was right, Arthur **is** very fond of muggles_.

"Yes, I am." Carlotta affirmed.

"Ooh, can, can I ask you a few questions?" Arthur inquired tentatively.

"Of course."

"What…" A red-haired girl, whose hair was similar in colour to that of Lily's, interrupted Arthur.

"Arthur Weasley! I have been looking for you **everywhere**! You **told** me that you would meet me outside of _Flourish and Blotts_ half an hour ago!" The girl screeched. Arthur flinched, and Lily could see why. The girl, for all her short stature, and sweet face, had an aura of power that was not to be reckoned with.

"M, Molly, so nice to see you." He stuttered.

"Well?" The girl named Molly looked ready to explode. "Where were you?"

"I was here, Lily," He motioned towards her, "Is a muggle-born. She was having a bit of trouble setting up an account."

"Oh. Well, that's alright then." A blush suffused her delicate cheekbones. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself." She said kindly. "My name's Molly Rachises. Soon to be Weasley." She giggled, and Lily became aware of the small diamond ring on her left hand.

"Congratulations, Molly. My name's Carlotta Evans, and this is my daughter Lily." Carlotta smiled at Molly. 

"I like your ring Molly," Lily said shyly. Molly grinned.

"Thanks Lily" "Well," Lily's mum started we had better get going, thank you for helping us Arthur, and I was wondering if you two as well as your brother, could watch over Lily at Hogwarts and make **sure** that she doesn't get expelled at this school?" Lily's mother looked at the three children with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure we will Carlotta!" Molly piped up happily. Carlotta smiled thankfully.  

"Oh and I better warn you that Lily over here is quite a prankster, and she seems to be prone to getting herself in trouble"  

" Don't worry about a thing Carlotta us and all of my siblings that are attending Hogwarts will look after Lily." Arthur said reassuringly. 

"Well we better get going." Carlotta said and with that they said goodbye. Carlotta handed in the paper and gave Lily 50 galleons 30 sickles and 20 knuts. Then they walked out of the bank and started to go shopping.

"Lily, you go get your robes and your wand, while I get your books and a few other things, then we'll meet up at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Ok?" Carlotta Evans instructed.

"Yupsies, well we better get going, bye Mum, I'll meet you at the ice-cream parlour in about 2 hours." 

" Ok honey, see you then!" And with that they walked off their separate ways. Lily walked past quite a few shops but didn't pay any attention to them. Eventually she appeared in front off a shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. Lily stared at the shop for a few minutes before finally walking in. She looked around the shop and saw those funny dresses hanging on hangers everywhere. She walked up to one and was about to touch it when all of a sudden a voice from behind her said "Why hello dear and what's your name? You're here for robes am I correct? Let me guess your attending Hogwarts this year." Lily jumped at the voice and turned around. " H, h, hello" Lily stammered. 

"Oh sorry dear I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Madam Malkin." The warm-voiced lady said. She was a tall lady that had warm brown eyes and a comforting smile her brown hair reached to her shoulders and she looked like she was in her 20's. Lily blinked and then said "Hi, my names Lily Evans and yes this year I am attending Hogwarts for the first time." Lily said quietly. 

"Let me guess you are muggle born am I right?"

"Yeah I am." Lily said warily. _Is this person going to be mean to me too?_ To her surprise the woman smiled, and clapped her hands.

"Oh great. That means I can tell you what you need. My name's Mara Malkin, I inherited the shop off my Grandmamma. She said I have to have a good relationship with the wizarding world, but so many of the old wizarding families are arseholes, don't you agree? I'm a muggle-born witch myself, and purebloods just don't seem to have any respect for the working witch. I mean, lots of pureblooded families are poor as well, but **they** receive respect at least. But do I? Noooo. I'm just some stupid air-headed muggle-born, who, according to certain 'people' shouldn't have been let into Hogwarts at all. It just annoys me so much. Of course, I graduated 2 years ago now, but there's so much discrimination against the average muggle-born, don't you agree? Oh what am I saying? You haven't started at Hogwarts yet, so you probably haven't met any discriminating wizards. Take the Malfoys, they're rotten to the core, they are."

"The **Malfoys**?" Lily said incredulously. "The boy who insulted me in Gringotts, Marc said he was a Malfoy."

"Oh dear, you've already met one then. Too bad. Marc who?"

"Weasley. Why, do you know him?"

"A Weasley! Oh that's wonderful! He stood up for you, I'm sure, that is, if he had the chance. You don't look like a girl who suffers fools gladly, or lets people insult her and get away with it. I'm sure you set him straight before anyone had a chance to help." She got a dreamy expression on her face. "I went out with a Weasley at Hogwarts." Then her face grew sad. "But things didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"Well… Oh mi gawd! Look at the time! I've kept you in here for over half an hour! I'm so sorry, I get like that sometimes. Grandmamma says I'd talk the hind leg off a donkey. She was awful proud of me though. I was the first witch in the family since her time; she was actually my great grandmamma. So she always favoured me. My sisters were all jealous of me something dreadful. You should hurry along and find your mother." Madam Malkin, or 'Mara' handed her a bunch of neatly folded robes, and a cloak. "There you are. That'll be 4 galleons." Lily handed over the money and gave Mara a hug before skipping out.

3 hours later Lily had managed to get everything but her wand. She'd seen _Ollivander's Wands_, but it had looked too creepy for her to go in there alone. She wanted her mum to be there. She and her mum walked into the shop, and a pale man with big glowing eyes greeted her.

"Ahh, Lily Evans, I was wondering when I'd see you in here. Which is your wand arm?"

"Umm, I'm left-handed, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, well." He left her standing there, and let a tape measure start measuring her arm. He quickly pulled various boxes off the wall, and said, "That's enough." The tape measure, which had been measuring her mouth dropped to the floor. "Try this one, 11 inches long, made of ash, with a core of liverwort, quite good for growing charms." Lily was about to take it, when another wand caught her eye. It was sitting on the counter, and looked as if it was about to be put away.

"Can I try that one first, please?" She asked.

"Of course, of course." Mr Ollivander hurried over to it. "Nice wand this one. I just finished making it. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow with a core of Egyptian Jade. Nice wand for charm work. Give it a wave." Lily took it off him, and felt a sense of completion come over her. She didn't care if this wasn't the wand for her, she wanted it anyway. She brought it up in the air, and a bunch of fragrant white lilies burst out of the tip. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Mr Ollivander cried. "You'll be a talented witch, that's for sure." Lily blushed; she'd never received praise quite like that before. She couldn't help stammering her thanks, and, to her mortification, blushed even deeper in embarrassment. To think that she'd see a day when she wasn't totally sure of herself. Carlotta had always commented that she was sure of herself in a way that bordered on arrogance, so she was as amazed as her daughter. Mr Ollivander beamed at her in an odd manner. "You'll be a great one, greater than even you know." He muttered, as he wrapped up the wand. "That will be 8 galleons. A rather expensive wand, yes, but well worth the price, I assure you." Lily handed him the money happily, she couldn't believe she had a wand at last! This was what she had been waiting for, ever since she got her letter. The bell over the door rang, just as she was paying for her wand, and she heard some very familiar voices…


	4. Different Points of View, and James’s Le...

**Chapter 4**

**Different Points of View, and James's Letter.**

*~AN: Hiya we're soooo sorry that it's taken so long to post. Not out fault! Our stoopid sis wanted to use this computer, yadda yadda yadda etc etc etc, so, we're sorry. We're also sorry for that cliffie, but don't worry! We hope to have this chapter up soon! Luv yas all!

Ishi and Catbus

Disclaimer: okay now we don't own: Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin or Sirius Black they are all JK's piece of work. We only own the personalities we have given them. Despite whinging at JK Rowling endlessly we have achieved nothing except for a restraining order. Any characters that are in the books that JK wrote we do not own if you don't recognize the characters then they are ours! So pls don't sue us! All we own is a cd player some cds a TV…etc J~*

"I'm telling you, James, the Nimbus 300 is a lot better than the Silver Arrow." Lily heard a boy say. _That boy _Lily thought. _Her voice is strangely familiar_.

"No, Sirius, there's no way. Hey, look at that red head. She looks a bit like Evans from behind." Another boy said.

"And what a behind it is, hello hottie!" (*~AN: We don't know about you, but when we were 11 the boys were almost as bad as they are now, 5 years later in terms of sex, except they only _dreamed_ about having it then, now, well actually most of them are still dreaming, lol.~*) Lily felt her ears getting hot. At that moment she _hated_ her good hearing.

"Yes, well, Evans is quite attractive too." A quieter, more mature voice said.

"Yeah," The second voice snorted, of you like insufferable know-it-alls." That was it, Lily had had enough.

"Excuse me?!" She demanded, turning around, before fainting on the spot…

Lily woke up about 5 minutes later. _What a stupid thing to do._ She thought to herself. _I can't believe I fainted._ She sat up and looked around. What she saw made her want to faint again.

"Oh no." She moaned. Potter, Black and Lupin! Here! In Diagon Alley! And even worse, they'd seen her faint!

"Lily, sweetheart, are you alright?" Her mother asked anxiously, swooping down on her. Lily glared over her mother's shoulder, as Black pretended to swoon, and Potter caught him.

"Yes, Mum, I'm fine." She said, getting up, and swaying as the room spun. "Oh, I feel sick." She muttered, feeling her face go green. She turned her attention to the 3 boys, and, remembering their comments, felt her nausea fade, replaced by anger. "The only reason you don't like me, Potter, is because I a) am not fooled by your innocent looks, b) don't care for your stupid pranks, c) have _played_ pranks on you guys, and d) I beat you in everything. Just get over yourself, you stupid self-conceited arrogant prat."

"You do realize that self-conceited and arrogant are practically the same thing, don't you Evans?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Yes, Lupin, I do." Lily snapped. "Although I'm surprised you do."

"Oh? And why's that?" Lupin asked in a dangerous voice.

"Because you're one of _them._" She spat the word out like it was foul. "And, I'm sorry, but I don't think any of you will ever amount to anything. I'm surprised that you're magical enough to get _in _here. See you at Hogwarts, boys, I'm sure you'll make perfect fools of yourselves there too." She swept out of the shop, but not before she heard Lupin mutter,

"And there's a Slytherin if I ever saw one." As she passed. _I don't know what you meant by that, Remus Joshua Lupin._ She fumed silently, _But it was obviously meant as an insult, so you are gonna pay._ Pasting a smile on her face, she walked with her mother to the car. 

~*AN: Hee, hee, so short! Should I end it here? Hmm…

Hmm…

Ok, I won't.*~ 

*@* James's POV *@*

James Potter woke up bright and early on Friday morning. He couldn't wait to get to school! Today he, Remus and Sirius would make sure to play a prank on that stupid bitch, Lily Evans. They'd hated each other ever since the first day of school. He'd called her carrot-top because she'd poked her tongue out at him when he got into trouble with the teacher. In return, she'd chucked her apple and cinnamon muffin at him, earning herself a detention. It had been war between the two ever since. He put on his cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt, and headed downstairs for breakfast. 

James sat in his seat, watching smugly as Lily strolled in, just on time.

"Lily Evans."

"Here" Lily replied 

"Aaaaaaah so Lily Evans decided to show up to class today did she" the teacher said snidely 

"Now of course I showed up Ms Shadbolt I just love school it's the highlight of my life so why wouldn't I show up?" Lily replied sarcastically. 

"Detention for being rude & late go to the principles office right now Miss Evans" Ms Shadbolt yelled angrily. 

"Yes ma'am!" Lily muttered as she walked out of the classroom. As she passed the desk that James, Sirius and Remus sat at, they all smirked at her. She gave them a glare and walked off to the Principals office. James snickered **_Again_**_, Evans._ He thought happily. _You'd be expelled if it wasn't the last day of school._ Those thoughts made his stomach turn over. The last day of school… He'd forgotten. His Hogwarts letter should come today.

"James Potter." Jerked him out of his reverie.

"Here, Miss." He gave their stupid teacher the trademark Potter grin, and she almost swooned. _Stupid muggle._ He thought. _Why do they always have to be like this? All muggle and magical females… They all go gaga over that smile. ***Except Lily Evans*** _A little voice said. **_*She couldn't give a damn about your smile. She sneers at you even more when you use it.*_**_ Thank god._ He thought._ At least some people are intelligent. I did **not **just__think that. _He told himself. _I did **not**. Evans is **not** intelligent._ He spent the rest of the hour arguing with himself, and finally, when the bell rang, he_ realized_ that he'd spent an hour arguing with himself. It was kind of scary, actually.

He and his friends walked over to where Evans was. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say to her, but he knew that at some point he was going to tell her how much he enjoyed her paying out Shadbolt.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked angrily. 

"Oh just wanted to see what you were sulking about this time" James sneered.

"I'm sulking because the principal informed that I have to live on the same planet as you three." Lily retorted sharply.

"You couldn't be anywhere near as angry as I am about it!" James exclaimed hotly, forgetting about what he was going to say.

"God Potter wake up to yourself when are you gonna stop being such an insufferable git!"

"Ummmmmmm let me see how about when you stop being such a stuck up ho."

"I HATE you Potter! I wish that, that your bag would just incinerate!" She stomped off, and James was left with the task of trying to figure out how she'd set his bag on fire, and, more importantly, how to put it out.


	5. Some more of James' point of view

****

Chapter 5

Still James's letter

*~AN: Okieday, now in case anyone was confuzzled by the last chappie, we've done Lily's POV, now we're gonna do James's. So, be prepared to be bored. Ishi and Catbus~*

Disclaimer: okay now we don't own: Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin or Sirius Black they are all JK's piece of work. We only own the personalities we have given them. Despite whinging at JK Rowling endlessly we have achieved nothing except for a restraining order. Any characters that are in the books that JK wrote we do not own if you don't recognize the characters then they are ours! So pls don't sue us! All we own is a cd player some cds a TV…etc ~*

James stormed home from school, his bag still slightly singed. He growled angrily at his mother, as he walked through the door, that stupid bitch had wrecked his extra credit assignment that he'd been going to hand in after lunch. He'd needed those grades! He stalked up to his bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. Thank goodness he'd be going to Hogwarts, there'd be no need for him to see Evans except for when Carlotta Evans came over to speak to his mum, Julie Potter. He'd left his window open, in the event that his letter might come, but by 10.30 that night he was getting worried. Mum and dad had told him that the Hogwarts Owls always came today, no exceptions, so where was his letter? He ran down the stairs, messing up his already messy hair, and burst into the living room where Julie and Fredrick Potter were talking softly. They looked up when he came in.

"Hello, Jamie, what's the matter?" Julie asked.

"Don't call me that, Mum." James said. "Mum, my Hogwarts letter hasn't come yet." His father grinned, but it wasn't an innocent grin, oh no, it was the I'm-Involved-In-Something-You-Won't-Like grin, [™ to the Potters, 1858.] "Dad?" James asked.

"Well, son, ahem." Frederick said, cringing at the look James had on his face. It was the look Julie gave him whenever he was doing something she disapproved of. Like now. "I hid it."

"WHAT??!!" James roared. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED FOR NOTHING!!! I THOUGHT I WAS A SQUIB!!!"

"JAMES HARRY BRENYCK POTTER, NEVER EVER TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Julie bellowed. James winced,

"Sorry Mum." He whispered.

"Apologise to your father, not me." Were her only words, although her hard brown eyes softened, as she looked at her son, who looked exactly like the man she loved, except for his eyes, which were hers.

"I'm sorry, Dad." James said obediently.

"That's all right, son." Frederick ruffled his son's hair, then handed him his letter. James looked at it eagerly

****

Mr James Potter

25 Privet drive

1st bedroom in the North Wing

Surrey Little Whinging

He opened it eagerly,

**__**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

James jumped up and down.

"Yes I got in oh yes! Woo hoo! Wait'll I tell Remus and Sirius! They got their letters this morning!"

"Yes James, we're very proud of you." Julie said calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go call Annie Black. She owes me 10 galleons." James stared at his very proper mother. She'd betted on him! She, who always said that gambling was bad, ooh, this was sooo good. He had blackmail material!

"It's time for you to go to bed, Jamesie." Frederick said, ruffling his son's already wild hair again.

"Alright." James said, yawning. "But don't call me that." James trudged back up the stairs, and fell into bed, already dreaming of the next day.

~@~@~@~@~

"James!" A voice pierced his dream. He groaned.

"Mmffdabooey." He mumbled, burrowing further into his covers.

"Jamesie Poo!!" James was bounced out of bed, and onto the floor as his hyper-active best friend began bouncing up and down on said bed.

"Sirius!" James roared, getting up.

"Hi! We're going to Diagon Alley today! We've been accepted to Hogwarts!!! We're going to beat the record for the most detentions, hands down!"

"Oh yeah!" James was immediately jerked out of his bad mood by the news. "Yay!" He quickly shoved on some clothes, and ran downstairs. Mitzie, one of their house-elves was in the kitchen. She looked up when James came in.

"Good morning, Master James, sir. Mitzie was just about to go looking for you. I is wondering if you would like scrambled eggs, or pancakes this morning."

"Scrambled eggs, please Mitzie." James said.

"Yes, sir, very good, sir. Master Sirius! Mitzie is very glad to see you! Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd love some of your award winning muffins, Mitzie."

"Of course, Master Sirius, of course. If you will goes and sits down in the Dining room, I will serve you in a moment."

"Great! Thanks Mitzie." The two boys ran into the Dining room.

~@~@~@~@~

"Boys! Get back here!" James sighed when he heard his mother's voice.

"But mu-um," He complained, "I wanna go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"I don't care." His mother said crossly. "We don't have time. And anyway, your a first year, you aren't allowed to have a broom."

"Mu-um," James whined.

"No! We're getting your school stuff, and that's all!" His mother snapped.

"Fine." James pouted.

"Now we've got that settled, let's go get your wands." James brightened immediately, although 

that could have been because he just saw Remus.

"REMUS! HI OVER HERE!!!" He yelled, waving his hand. Remus turned around and came running over.

"Hi! Wow! We're going to Hogwarts! This is gonna be great! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah. We're just going to get our wands, wanna come?"

"Sure." They all walked towards Ollivander's. James' mum held open the door for them.

"I'm telling you, James, the Nimbus 300 is a lot better than the Silver Arrow." Sirius told James, continuing the conversation the'd been having.

"No, Sirius, there's no way. Hey, look at that red head. She looks a bit like Evans from behind." James replied.

"And what a behind it is, hello hottie!" Sirius hooted.

"Yes, well, Evans is quite attractive too." Remus said quietly.

"Yeah," James snorted, "If you like insufferable know-it-alls." 

"Excuse me?!" The girl demanded, turning around _Shit, it's Evans._ Was James' only thought, as Lily Evans fainted on the spot...


	6. The Train

****

Chapter 6

The Train.

~*AN: Ok, the reason James and co went to a muggle school is because Sirius' mum is a muggle born, and wanted Sirius to go to a muggle school, Remus and James go there because their mums are friends with Sirius' mum, and they want their sons to be friends too (personally, we think they're insane, but oh well). Thanks for asking I-am-crazy-for-Dan. And thanks for reviewing, Imaginator, please try to get around to reading at some time. In response to MouseBrat's review, yes, Remus Lupin is a werewolf already, but he hasn't told the others, obviously. He does have lots of time off school because of it, but he's smart, so he easily catches up.*~

"Petunia! COME ON! I'm going to be late!" Lily yelled impatiently.

"Hold on a sec, I just have to put on some mascara." Petunia answered waspishly.

"Petunia Flora Evans! You will come down here right now!" Carlotta yelled. "I am not going to have Lily miss the train because you're putting on mascara. You don't need it anyway." 

Petunia flounced down the stairs, scowling. Her dirty blond hair was up in a high ponytail, and she'd curled the ends so they bounced. She had on pink nail-polish, and a pink sundress on. Her feet were encased in strappy white sandles. She scowled.

"But mum, what happens if I see someone from school? I'll be, like totally humiliated!" Carlotta rolled her eyes.

"No you won't. Now it's time to go."

~*~*~*~

"It's 10 to 11, Lily sweetheart, you have to walk through the wall. At least, that's what Arthur Weasley told you, isn't it?" Carlotta Evans frowned in confusion.

"Yup, that's what he told me." Lily affirmed.

"Hey! Lily! Lily Evans!" A guy's voice yelled. Lily turned around, and grinned as she saw Marc run towards her.

"Marc! Hi!" Marc stopped in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Ready to go? The train'll be leaving in 5 minutes."

"Oh, right." Lily turned to Carlotta, and hugged her. "G'bye mum, I love you." She whispered, mortified to feel tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, honey. Be sure to write. I want to read a full account of everything that happens."

"I will, mum. You promise to write back?"

"Of course! And don't worry, I'm sure Odette will find us, wherever we are."

"Yeah, she's a smart owl, isn't she." Lily kissed Carlotta, took a deep breath, and walked through the wall...

~@~@~@~@~

"JAMES HARRY BRENYCK POTTER! GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE **NOW!!!**" Alyssa Potter, James' older sister by two minutes screamed. "I WANNA GET TO HOGWARTS **THIS** CENTURY!"

"I'M COMING!" James replied, "I JUST NEED TO FINISH PACKING MY TRUNK!"He put the last dungbomg into his trunk, and shut it.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT SHOUTING, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" James' other older sister, 15 year old Marriana yelled.

"ALL OF YOU, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! THE TRAIN LEAVES IN 15 MINUTES, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FLOO THERE NOW!" Julie Potter yelled loudly, making all three wince, and cover their ears.

"OW! MUM!" Marrianna said, rubbing her poor abused ears. Julie smirked.

"Serves you all right for yelling. Now, let's go." She handed each of them some floo powder, and they flooed to Kings Cross.

~*~*~*~

"Oy! Sirius!" James yelled, catching sight of his friend amongst the crowds of magical teenagers on Platform 9 3/4.

"Jamsie my boy! Simply splendid to see you!" Sirius said in a posh voice.

"Oh yes, absolutly corking." Remus agreed, shaking James' hand pompously.

"Spiffing." Alyssa agreed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ali." Sirius said, shoving Alyssa playfully. She shoved him back, hard.

"Don't call me that." She tossed her black hair, brown eyes sparkling. "Fluros Colairis." She recited, flicking her wand at Sirius. His hair immediately turned fluro pink.

"Hey!" Sirius yelped. "Turn it back!"

"Oh, I don't know, Sirius," James said between laughs, "I think it suits you." He doubled over. Alyssa walked around him with mock seriousness.

"Oh yes, I do agree, James. Pink is **definitely** your colour, Sirius." Suddenly, a girl barrelled into her. "Ow! Careful." She snapped. The red-headed girl blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I lost control of my trolley."

"Evans!" Sirius said in mock happiness, "So glad you could join us!"

"Bite me." She said, not skipping a beat. She gave Alyssa a once over. "My name's Lily Evans. What's yours?"

"Alyssa Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Potter? Are you related to James Potter then?"

"Yes." Lily clutched her heart dramatically.

"I'm so sorry. I pity you terribly." Alyssa grinned, she liked this girl.

"Me too. C'mon, let's get away from them, before we catch whatever it is that makes them such prats."

"Oh, definitely." Lily agreed, and walked off with her.

~@~@~@~@~

"The nerve!" James said angrily.

"Don't worry, James, we'll get them." Sirius said, his eyes glinting with mischief. James looked at him.

"You might want to get your hair changed back to it's original colour first." He pointed out, doubling over with laughter again.

"Oh, honestly." Marriana snapped. "Finite Incantatem." You'd think you would have studied some basic spells." Sirius touched his black hair gratefully.

"Thanks, Marriana."

"Don't expect my help again." She swept off, having seen her best friend.

~@~@~@~@~

"So, Lily, do you know what house you'll be in?" Alyssa asked. Lily shook her head.

"I've read about all of them, and I think that Gryffindor sounds by far the best. What about you?"

"I don't care, although I'd prefer either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Marri, my older sister, is a Ravenclaw prefect this year. It'd be nice to be in her house. She's really nice, and would help us get back the boys if they tricked us, but almost all the Potters have been in Gryffindor. Marri, and my great aunt Tabitha were the first Ravenclaws in centuries. Have you had a look at your school books yet?" Lily raised an eyebrow, Alyssa had jumped from one subject straight into the middle of another. However, this was just Alyssa's way, as Lily was to learn.

"Yes, of course. I've read all of the books, and done a little bit of magic for practice. Everything I've done has worked so far, and I really think I'm going to like Hogwarts. At least here I won't be considered a freak because of the weird things I do. I've tried to memorise everything, which wasn't too hard, I've got a photographic memory," She giggled, "Makes Petty green."

"Who's Petty?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"My sister, Petunia. She's a muggle, and an awful one at that." Lily set about describing Petunia to Alyssa, and they spent most of the train ride thinking up things to do to her, and Lupin, Potter and Black.

~*~*~*~

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGSMEADE SHORTLY. ALL STUDENTS WHO HAVE NOT YET CHANGED INTO THEIR SCHOOL ROBES ARE ADVISED TO DO SO IMMEDIATELY. THANKYOU." A disembodied voice boomed over the speaker, interupting Lily and Alyssa's conversation. They looked at each other, and giggled. Each had been so interested in their conversation, that they had forgotten to get changed. Both were still dressed in ratty sneakers, baggy t-shirts, and faded jeans.

"Oops." Lily said, and pulled her robes quickly over her head, putting her wand in her pocket.

"Good thing there was an announcement. We would have been sooo embarrassed." Alyssa added.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. They sat down again, and in a few moments, were at Hogsmeade. "Well," Lily said, looking at Alyssa,

"This is it." Alyssa finished, and they both stepped off the train...


	7. The Sorting

****

Chapter 7

The Sorting.

Lily clutched her stomach.

"God, I'm soo hungry." She moaned. Alyssa gave her an odd look.

"You're hungry? Aren't you nervous?" She asked. Lily nodded.

"Yup, that's why I'm hungry." She thought for a moment, "Mind you, I'm almost always hungry. Mum says I've got hollow legs."

"Well there's certainly alot to be hollow." Alyssa said, looking admiringly at Lily's long legs.

"Ya, I know. Do you know how we get sorted?"

"**I** heard you have to fight a dragon." Black said, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"**Really**? Cool." A girl said. She had short copper hair that was slashed at chin length, and grey eyes. Her skin was the colour of honey, and she was quite short. She had a tough look about her, and was sporting a rather large burn on one arm. Her voice was heavily accented, making it sound like she said 'Reeeahlay? Keeewwl.'

"Huh?" Black looked confused.

"My mum and dad do work with dragons in Australia, I think they rock."

"You do?" Potter asked.

"Yeah. My name's Melody Blaze. What's yours?"

"My name's James Potter, and these are my friends, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"Not you, silly, the girls beside you. Why would I want to talk to people who are obviously lying about the Sorting? All you have to do is put on a hat. I should know." Melody said, giving Potter a scornful look, which said she'd been having him on. Lily stifled a laugh at the look on Potter's face.

"My name's Lily Evans, and this is Alyssa Potter." Melody gave them both a once over, and decided that the two girls, both with their hair in practical ponytails, met her standards.

"So you're related to the dumbass? I feel your pain, my older brother goes here." Alyssa laughed, but there was something hard about her warm brown eyes. _I guess it's different when someone's calling your brother names._ Lily thought. _After all, I may hate Petty, but I don't like it when anyone calls her names, and even though I did express my sympathy to Alyssa at her being related to Potter, I didn't call him any names. I wonder what school Alyssa went to. I'm sure I never saw her at Godric Primary._

"Hey Alyssa?"

"Hmm?" Alyssa's eyes softened the minute she looked at Lily.

"What Primary School did you go to?"

"I went to Godric Primary, but I was in a different class from James, that's why I never met you, and you never met me." Lily smiled, glad that she hadn't been noticed either. It made her feel less guilty.

"Oh, ok." She turned to Melody, she quite liked her, there was something really exciting and foreign about the girl, "It's very nice to meet you, Melody."

"Nice to meet you too. And you Alyssa. I'm sorry if I offended you a moment ago," She continued, as they walked into the Great Hall, (they hadn't paid any attention to McGonagall's speech), "I didn't mean to. I was jabbing at him, for frightening the others, not you. The looks on some of their faces were heart-breaking." Alyssa smiled, forgiving Melody immediately.

"That's ok. I quite understand." Melody grinned.

"Gosh, it's cold in here, I wish they'd hurry up and get on with the Sorting, I'm starved."

"Me too." Lily agreed.

"Me three." Black said from behind them. He grinned good-naturedly at Lily when she turned around to look at him in astonishment. "Look, we're in high school now, and I think that this stupid feud has gone on long enough. I think we could be really good friends if we wanted to be. Wanna try it?" Lily nodded, astonished that the fun-loving Sirius Black could actually be serious. (No pun intended.) Lupin and Potter looked equally amazed, but both nodded their heads too.

"But don't expect to be able to hang around us." Potter said, spoiling the moment. Lily snorted,

"Who says I want to, Potter? I'm quite happy with my **own** friends." She turned to McGonagall, who had just started to call out the names of the people who were to be sorted.

"Abercromby, Bartholomew" A blond boy walked over to the Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" He ran over to the Slytherin table.

"Abercromby, Madeline." A blonde girl **bounced** over to the Hat, and stuffed it on her head eagerly.

"RAVENCLAW!" She skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, dimpling.

"Bark, Jasmine" An African girl, with big dark eyes and purple stones flashing in her ears walked calmly over to the hat. It had hardly been set on her head, before it called,

"GRYFFINDOR!" She walked down to the Gryffindor Table among the cheers.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius sauntered over to the Hat confidently, and put it jauntily on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat sounded almost bored.

"Blaze, Melody." Melody strolled over to the Hat, also looking bored. It sat on her head. Lily waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally Professor McGonagall noticed. "What **is** taking that Hat so long, Miss Blaze." She snapped. Melody looked at her with dancing eyes.

"Oh, we were just discussing the merits of good stitching, Professor McGonagall. The Hat was telling me the most amusing story..."

"What? Hat, sort her." Professor McGonagall looked murderous.

"But Professor, it really is **quite** interesting." Melody protested. Professor McGonagall went purple.

"Sort her NOW!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Melody giggled, and went over to the Gryffindor table, where she was clapped on the back repeatedly by Sirius.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant." Lily heard him say.

"Bones, John" A brown haired boy walked nervously over to the Hat, and put it on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" He smiled in relief, and ran down to the Hufflepuff table. _I wonder what house I'm going to be in._ Lily thought. _Oh I hope I'm not in Slytherin. Hufflepuff looks boring, but it'd be nice to be thought patient and loyal. Ravenclaw sounds kind of hard, I don't think I'm the studious type, wait, I **know** I'm not the studious type, and although I've always gotten good grades, the fact that I don't pay attention in class has always told teachers I'm not interested. And I'm not. I'd much rather be playing sport, or reading, rather than stuck in some stupid classroom, learning what 'y' equals. Gryffindor sounds by far the best, and the most interesting. I don't think I'm very brave though. Oh well, I guess I'll know soon enough._ Lily was pulled out of her musings by her name being called. She'd been so busy thinking, she'd not heard the other children who had gone before her. She looked at Alyssa, who gave her a small shove.

"Go on, Lily." She walked over to the Hat, and put it on her head.

****

"Ah, I see we have a muggle-born. Lily Evans. Hello."

__

"Hi" Lily's palms were sweating.

****

"A bit nervous? Don't worry. I'll put you in the right place. You can trust me. I told you that in my song, although it looks like you weren't listening." The Hat sounded amused.

__

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

****

"No, don't worry about it. Now, I should start sorting you. Hmm, a good brain, but, no, I don't think Ravenclaw would suit you. You'd stir things up a bit too much, with your love of sports, and disregard for schoolwork. Your sport is the reason you wouldn't really do well in Hufflepuff either, and your temperament. You'd find it extremely dull in Hufflepuff; you're not the most patient girl in the world. Hmm, a large thirst to prove yourself good enough, I see. But with your muggle heritage, Slytherin wouldn't be the right place for you, not right at all. No, the best place for YOU is undoubtedly GRYFFINDOR!**"**

He yelled the last bit aloud, and Lily jumped up, and ran down to the Gryffindor table. She was so elated, she didn't hear the next few names called, and only settled down in time for,

"Lupin, Remus." Lupin ran over to the hat, and sat down. The minute the Hat touched his head it yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR!" So Lupin went and sat down next to Black. Melody moved down a seat, so she was sitting on Lily's right side. There was a space on Lily's left, which she wanted to save for Alyssa.

"Malfoy, Lucius." A pale blond boy with a pointed face sat down, and was made SLYTHERIN! Almost immediately. She rested her head on her hand, bored.

"Nixon, Rochelle."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nool, Brittany."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Opy, Roberto."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Owl, Hydra." Lily blinked at the odd name. A girl with shimmery white blond hair, purply eyes and straight white teeth walked gracefully over to the stool and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She snorted in disgust, and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, edging away from everyone. Finally, after Pettigrew, Peter was made a GRYFFINDOR! It was Alyssa's turn.

"Potter, Alyssa."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped hard. _The Hat took no time in deciding where she belonged._ Lily thought delightedly.

"Potter, James." James was made Gryffindor too, much to Lily's disappointment. Her stomach was growling very loudly now, and she was glad when Weasley, Marc, her friend, was made a Gryffindor, and sat down across from her. She looked eagerly at her plate. Alyssa nudged her,

"Dumbledore makes a speech first." She whispered, and Lily turned to Dumbledore. _Hurry, please._ She begged. He smiled at them all.

"Welcome to another school year. As I am sure you are all hungry enough to eat the table-cloths, I will let you eat with these words, To be, or not to be, that is the muffin." Lily laughed, looking at her new headmaster uncertainly.

"Is he a little... mad?" She asked Marc.

"Oh yes, definitely. Quite brilliant, but quite mad. Potatoes?" She accepted the potatoes absently; too tired to notice they had appeared by magic. Brittany Nool, a pretty blond girl with blue eyes, turned to Lily, and flashed a blinding white grin. Lily tried not to wince _Ugh, a Barbie doll. Too bad Petty isn't here._

"Hi!" She said chirpily. "My name's Brittany, but everyone calls me Brit. You're Lily Evans. Do you mind if I call you Lil? Of course you don't. So, how did you come to know the **Potters**?"

"They went to my school." Lily murmured, feeling a bit disorientated.

"Oh, like wow! You lucky thing. I'd just like **die** if the great **James Potter** went to **my** school. He's just soo like cute!"

"Uh huh." Lily said, "I never noticed."

"You didn't?" 'Brit' opened her blue eyes very wide, and Lily suppressed the urge to tell her she looked like a goldfish. "Like, how?!"

"We weren't the best of friends."

"Oh my god, how could you **not** be friends with him? He's rich! And cute!" She sighed. Lily rolled her eyes. _What a total girl._ She thought in disgust. She turned to Melody, _Help me._ She pleaded with her eyes. She didn't know too many people yet, and didn't want to risk alienating herself. But that was selfish. How could she expect Melody to do something she couldn't. She turned back to 'Brit'

"Look, **Brittany**," She began, emphasising Brittany's name, "I'm not really interested in any of that stuff, ok?"

"Fine." She said huffily, and turned to the second year girl beside her, who was heavily made up, and more than happy to squeal with her over James Potter. Lily sighed, _God I hate that type._ Before finishing her dinner.

When all the plates had become glistening again, and dessert was over, Professor Dumbledore walked back up to the front of the stage.

"Now that we are all stuffed to the point of bursting, I have a few announcements. Hogsmeade is open to all witches and wizards third year and up. The first Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday. The carriages will leave at 9:30. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Anyone daring to venture in there will either meet a painful death, or detention and a loss of points from their house. Some of you may have noticed that we have a Whomping Willow on the grounds this year. It is very violent, and I warn all of you who like your limbs to stay clear of it. There is, believe it or not, a reason for its appearance, but I will not be divulging this. There is a lunar eclipse happening later in the term, causing there to be no full moon. Everyone who would like to witness this rare event, Professor Sinistra is the person to see. There will be more information about that later. We have a new caretaker, Argus Filch. He and his cat, Mrs. Norris will be patrolling the halls to make sure you all stay safe. And now, without further ado, the school song!" He flicked his wand, and some golden words came out. They arranged themselves in the air. "Choose your favourite tune, and sing along!"

"_Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Finally, only Lily, Melody and Alyssa were left, singing in a round. James, Sirius and Remus had tried to compete, singing as the were, to a slow funeral march, but the three girls, singing to an even slower wedding march, in a round, managed to last longer. Professor Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand, and when they were finished, clapped harder than anyone else.

"Ah, music." He said, wiping his eyes, "A far greater magic than anything we teach here. Not, it's time for bed, off you trot! Follow your prefects, they know the way!"

~*AN: That's all for now. Ashlie: I remembered the **whole** Hogwarts School Song without looking at the book once! Kassi: That isn't anything to be proud of, you know. It just means you've read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone waaayyy too many times. Ashlie: *blushes* Shuddup.*~


	8. Teasing Snape

****

Chapter 8

Teasing Snape

~*AN: Alright, in answer to Sweetie Pies question: We're from Australia, which means we get (we think) the English version of the books, and movie. Thanks so much for reviewing, and thanks for the comment. I checked out your bio, and let me tell you something, anyone who loves to read can write. I'll bet your a fantastic writer. At least try. And remember, if at first you don't succeed, sky-diving is not for you.

Sirius's Crazy Chick: Thanks! That's really sweet. And don't worry, we can't make too much fun of blue-eyed blonds, one of our sisters is one, and one of Ashlie's best friends is one, and believe us, Lauren is **far** from being a dumb barbie doll. Ashlie: I read your story, Padfoots Little Adventure, and I reviewed. You had better continue it. I haven't quite gotten around to reading your other one, bear with me. We're sorry, but unless we get your email address, we can't email you when we update, like we usually do. We're very sorry!

asTriD(): We're actually going to do that. We hate fics that focus on the first year too, which is why in this chapter we skip ahead a bit. Great minds think alike, eh?

Alyssa awoke the first morning at Hogwarts with the birds. Not that she was upset by this, she always woke up with the birds. James said she was an inhuman robot. She looked over to Lily's bed, and grinned. _Time to wake up a certain redhead._ She thought mischievously. She tiptoed over to the bed and ripped back the curtains. She hopped up onto the bed and jumped up and down.

"Time to get up Lily!" She said cheerfully. Lily groaned, sounding exactly like James.

"Mmphlipuh." She said, burying her face in her pillow. Alyssa' grin widened, and she leaned very close to Lily's ear.

"You'd better wake up, Lils." She said warningly. "Or I'll bring James in here, and let him see your lavender Chinese silk pajamas."

"You wouldn't!" Lily said, sitting up in bed and pushing a strand of hair back into her braid.

"I would, now get up!" After she'd succeeded in waking up Lily, she moved over to Melody's bed, her evil grin showing again.

"Don't even think about it." A voice floated through the curtains, causing Alyssa to jump. How had Melody known? Melody pushed back her curtains, and got up, her hair all spiky, and her bright red sleep shirt wrinkled. She smiled at them both, more wide awake, if possible, than Alyssa. Her face brightened even more at the sight of Alyssa and Lily, both with their long waist length hair now dangling down in unruly curls. "Ooh, can I do your hair?"

"Uh, ok." Alyssa agreed. _After all, if she messes it up, I can always redo it with magic._ She sat down on her bed, and let Melody brush her hair. Slowly, she slipped into her usual trance. Alyssa loved having her hair played with. But, what with her mother being a famous Auror, and having two other children, she hardly ever had any time to do Alyssa's hair anymore. She always did her best thinking when someone was doing her hair.

"All done!" Melody's voice cheerfully disrupted her thoughts.

"That was fast." Alyssa carefully inspected her hair in the mirror. "Hey, this looks really good, Mel."

"Yeah, it does, where'd you learn to plait like that?"

"Thanks. My mum took me to Thailand once when she was studying Thai Infernos. She had to do **something** to keep me occupied, and the Thai people were very interested in me, because of my hair colour. I've always loved doing people's hair, and I used to have really long hair, but it's very dangerous around dragons. One of my dad's got loose a couple of weeks before we came here, and burnt off most of my hair, so I had it cut to even it up. I kinda like it this way, it's easy to look after, and it frames my face well. I don't look like such a girly-girl anymore." Alyssa nodded, she could understand that. She looked at her watch, and yelped,

"Sugar, it's 8.00! School starts in two hours, we've **got** to have breakfast."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lily said cheerfully. Melody grinned,

"Yes, what **are** we waiting for." She looped her arm through Alyssa's and Lily's, and they walked downstairs.

~@~@~@~@~

Lily smiled happily. Today was her first day at Hogwarts, but she loved it already. She had two great friends, a whole bunch of guys who **wanted** to be her friends, and so far, no-one had taken any points off her. That might be because they hadn't had Potions yet, but she didn't want to think about that. She grinned, time to try out one of those wonderful curses she'd learnt on a certain slimy Slytherin who liked calling her a mudblood.

"Yo, Snape!" She yelled. He turned around, and frowned when he saw who it was.

"What do you want mudblood?" He asked waspishly. She grinned evilly and pointed her wand at him.

"Tresris Curlris. Flamboytum Incantatum." She said, grinning. Snape howled, as his hair turned gold, and curly, and a blinking red sign over his head claimed, 'I am a stupid slimy git! Curse me! No, I insist!'

"Miss Evans!" Lily's heart sank. _Shit, it's McGonagall._ "I demand you explain yourself! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lily turned around, puzzled. Alyssa and Melody were standing there, grinning. Melody opened her mouth again,

"And you, Mr. Snape! How DARE you harass one of my darling students! 10 points from Slytherin." Lily burst out laughing. It was Melody!

"Miss Evans, Miss Potter and Miss Blaze! What is the reason for this blatant disregard for the rules, and disrespect towards a teacher!" McGonagall's voice rang out. "15 points from Gryffindor and detention. GIRLS! GET BACK HERE!" Lily, Melody and Alyssa ran...

~@~@~@~@~

*5 years later*

"Miss Evans, Miss Potter and Miss Blaze! Detention!" Professor McGonagall's familiar voice rang through the halls. Students looked around, curious, but went back to what they were doing when they saw who it was. 16 year old Lily, Melody and Alyssa ran behind a wall. 

"That. Was. So. Much. Fun." Lily gasped, bending over to regain her breath. Her green eyes sparkled, and her red waist-length braid hung over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Alyssa agreed, her brown eyes dancing. Her black hair was up in it's usual messy bun, black curls spilling everywhere.

"Did you see Snape's face?" Melody gasped, her blue eyes wet with laughter tears, and her sleek copper hair mussed from running.

"Yes, Los Amor-Polluelos strike again" Lily said, referring to their name, which was Spanish for 'The Love Chicks.' They didn't know why they called themselves that, maybe because they were some of the prettiest, most sort after girls at Hogwarts (and oh so **very** modest.) Or maybe, just maybe, (and Lily didn't hold much hope by this) the name inspired them. They all had nicknames, of course. Melody was Cancio'n-Drago'n, which meant Song-Dragon, Lily was Lirio-Flor, which meant Lily-Flower, and Alyssa was Deletrear-Cantante, which was Spell-Singer. For short they called each other Lirio, Deletrear and Cancio. No-one knew exactly where these nicknames had come from, least of all the girls. Melody had just started calling the other two by them one day, and had never stopped. The last member of Los Amor-Polluelos was Arabella Figg, or Belle, for she was undoubtedly the beauty of the group. She had big blue eyes, and long cinnamon coloured hair. She was currently serving a detention for turning Mrs. Norris purple, and then 'not knowing' how to turn her back. She hadn't used a conventional spell either, but one of the old ones that Lily and her had dug up from an musty old book. She had promptly 'lost' the book, so she was cleaning the bedpans in the Hospital Wing, and Mrs. Norris was still purple. Professor Dumbledore claimed not to know the counter-curse, but the girls were pretty sure he just didn't want to turn Mrs. Norris back, and were considerably warmer (if that was possible) towards the old Headmaster. Just then, one of the more serious students came walking down the corridor.

"Oh, in trouble again, girls?" She asked calmly. They nodded, still laughing.

"You should be more careful, Lily. You're going to lose your prefect badge. Then what would your mother say? And worse, how would the sister that your always going on about react?" She continued walking, leaving a rather subdued Lily behind.

"I never thought of that." Lily said, standing up straight. "Maybe I should stop."

"Yes, do that, Evans. You girls will never live up to the standard of the Marauders." Potter said. With a swish of his invisibility cloak he, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were standing in front of them. 

"But **out**, Potter, it's none of your business. I wish you wouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations so much. You're acting like Snape." With that the three members of Los Amor-Polluelos swept off to see McGonagall about their detentions.

~@~@~@~@~

"Right." James Potter, or Prongs said. "Time for a prank-fest. How dare Evans say we're acting like that slimy git."

"I don't know, James, we've never pranked another Gryffindor before." Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail (DIE EVIL RAT!) said nervously.

"Who cares, they deserve it." Sirius Black or Padfoot put in. "What do you think, Moony?"

"No comment." Remus Lupin, or Moony said. "Besides, you do realise, if you prank Lily, your gonna have to prank everyone else in the group too don't you? Think, Padfoot, that means you'll have to prank Arabella. She won't be happy." Sirius paled at the mention of his aggressive girlfriend.

"Oh, he he, right. Uh, Prongs, do we **really** need to do this?"

"Yes." James said firmly.

"Really?" He whimpered.

"Yes." James said even more stoically.

"Can we leave Arabella out of it then. Please?"

"Well," James considered. "Alright. After all, she wasn't there." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's ok then."

"And you'll be pranking your sister, Prongs. What's Alyssa going to say?" Remus continued. James went slightly white, but shook his head.

"I don't care."

~*~*~*~

James, Sirius and Remus sat downstairs, waiting for the signs that the girls had seen their hair. All four girls came down, Arabella with her usual hair colour, and the other three looking bizarre. Blaze now had bright blue hair that spiralled wildly to her chin. Evans' hair had been slashed at her waist, and was now pink. Alyssa had bright green hair. To the boys surprise, they didn't seem at all upset. They were pointing at each other, and laughing.

"Yay! Now I look like a fairy!" Evans said, dancing around. She had bewitched her eyes, so they were two shades lighter than her hot pink hair. She was wearing her school robes, but had enchanted them so they were a pale pink, and slashed jaggedly halfway down her thigh. She wasn't wearing her shoes, and had given herself wings. She stopped in front of James.

"Don't you think I look like a fairy, Potter." James was too busy looking down her robes, which were unbuttoned. The blouse she was wearing was a bit too big, causing it to gape slightly.

"Gah." He said.

"I'm an alien!" Blaze exclaimed, widening her eyes, which she had charmed so they were now blank, and a grey colour.

"And I'm Belle after she's gone swimming, aren't I Belle!" Alyssa said, giggling madly. Arabella hit her, but she was also giggling.

"I can't wait to see McGonagall's face!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Me either." Lily agreed. "It'll be like when we told Snape we knew about Barney."

"Who's Barney?" Peter asked.

"I'm not telling **you**, Pettigrew."

"Who's Barney, Belle?" Sirius asked.

"Don't call me that." Arabella hissed at him, smacking him upside the head. 

"Ow! Why? Evans, Blaze and Alyssa can!"

"Exactly. It's my nickname with **them**. Not you. You call me Arabella, or Figg."

"But why?" Sirius whined.

"Because." Arabella answered. There was a hard glint in her blue eyes.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Sirius whimpered. James scowled at Evans when she laughed. No-one was allowed to laugh at Sirius unless he meant to be funny.

"Well, we'll see you later, we need to go get detention for being out of uniform, bye, bye, brother dear." Alyssa said, a strange look on her face that made James cringe.

~@~@~@~@~

"Ok, girls." Lily said, flicking her wand about the dorm to tidy it. "We need to find a way to get the Marauders back for this prank." She had just finished performing the counter-hexes on everyone's hair, leaving them with their normal black, copper and flame red hair. Their hair lengths and types were also back to normal, Lily and Alyssa once again had waist-length hair that was thick and curly. Melody's was back to being fine, chin-length and straight as a pin.

"What do you think we should do?" Arabella asked. Lily was the unspoken leader of Los Amor-Polluelos, just as James was the leader of The Marauders.

"Personally, I like the idea of transforming their robes into pink cuddly pajamas, giving them security blankets, doing their hair and make-up, then getting them to go up to the front of the Great Hall and sing The Rainbow Song." Melody said, looking up from the dragon picture she was painting.

"The Rainbow Song?" Alyssa asked. Being a pureblood, she had no previous experience with this song.

"Yeah, you know, _'Red And Yellow And Pink And Green. Purple And Orange And Blue. I Can See A Rainbow, See A Rainbow, Can You See It too?"_ Lily sang. There was an awed silence.

"Wow, Lirio (Lily). You're a really good singer." Arabella complimented her. Lily blushed.

"Not really."

"What?! Are you crazy?! Yes really! That was beautiful! And that's only a stupid kids song!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lirio, you are **really** good."

"No, I'm not!" Lily said shortly. "I'm not good. Not like you're good at writing, Belle (Arabella), or you're good at drawing, Cancio (Melody) , or even you and your music, Deletrear (Alyssa). I don't have a talent!" She threw down her wand, and ran from the room.

"That went well." Alyssa said.

"Someone should go after her." Arabella recommended.

"No." Arabella and Alyssa turned to look at the short Australian. "She's upset about something, I don't know what, but whatever it is we need to wait until we know before we do anything."

~@~@~@~@~

__

Lily twirled on the spot, doing pirouettes. Her Aunt Kathleen clapped.

"That's wonderful, Lily. You're very talented." She complimented. gliding over to her niece as only a dancer could. Lily hugged her petite, red-headed aunt around the middle.

"Thanks, Auntie Kathy!" She exclaimed.

"In a few years, you could really go somewhere with your dancing. All that sport you do only improves your balance and fitness." Aunt Kathy told her.

"Really? Cool!"

Lily watched in amazement as her Aunt did numerous grande tour jettes across the stage. She did a particularly hard step, which was supposed to end in the splits. Unfortunately, she misjudged the distance. Without even a scream, Kathleen fell over the side of the stage. Her head struck the edge of the stage, and her neck was broken. Lily was frozen in her seat. People filed out of the auditorium, no-one giving her Aunt a second glance.

"Too bad." One lady commented. "She had so much talent. Now it's wasted."

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"I won't be like Aunty Kathy." She whispered. "I won't do something like that and kill myself because of it. I haven't got any talent, not really. Aunty Kathy was much better than me. So there's no need for me to worry about wasting any talent." _Oh Aunty Kathy._ Her mind wailed. _Why'd you have to leave? Why'd you have to perform that dance? _Her Aunt's smiling face filled her vision. 

__

"C'mon, sweetie, just one last dance. Then we'll go out for ice-cream." _That was what she'd always say. _She saw herself, pouting._ "Ok." She'd reply. "Just one more. Then we'll go. Promise?" Her aunt would laugh, and give her a hug. "Promise." Lily would watch her dance, then, hand in hand, they'd walk down the road to the ice-cream parlour. "Two hot fudge sundaes please." Auntie Kathleen would say, squeezing Lily's hand. Lily would squeeze back, indicating that she wanted extra fudge. "Both with extra hot fudge." They'd eat the ice-cream, laughing at people who came into the shop. Then Lily would dab at the ice-cream on Auntie Kathy's nose, pretending to be her mother. "Honestly, Auntie Kathy." She would say, "You're an even messier eater than me." Those monthly visits were the only time Lily would willingly don a dress. _

But not anymore. She reminded herself. _You wore dress robes at the ball last year, and anyway, there aren't anymore monthly visits. _She buried her head in her knees, and cried.

~@~@~@~@~

"I'm off to figure out another prank to play on Los Amor-Polluelos. I'll be back soon" James announced. Sirius waved his hand at James distractedly, and went back to drawing wolves biting the heads off people with extremely greasy hair.

James crawled through the portrait shaking his head thinking about Sirius's pictures. He started to walk through Hogwarts looking for the perfect person to prank. He was pulled out of his trance when he heard a sob coming from a supposedly empty classroom. 

James walked up to the classroom cautiously with his wand out in front of him, he pushed open the door to find a very distressed and miserable red-head crying her heart out.

"Lily Evans?" James said dumbly. "Are you ok?" He asked. 

At that point Lily started to blurt her heart out to her worst enemy. James listened sympathetically. He didn't know why he was feeling so sorry for her, but something about her pathetic stance pulled at his heart-strings. He touched her shoulder gently, and felt his stomach flip over as she leant against him, and sobbed into his robes. He stroked her back gently, letting her get her feelings out into the open. His mum had told him once, after finding him teasing Alyssa for crying, that girls generally needed to cry alot more than guys, and it was alot better for everyone if you just supported them, and let them cry. "Shh, Lily, it's alright, it's alright." After what seemed like ages, Lily finished crying. She wiped her eyes, and sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Potter! What are **you** doing here?!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, I've just been comforting you." His tone said quite clearly, 'Duh'.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE BEEN SITTING HERE WHILE I POURED MY HEART OUT LAUGHING!" James interrupted her.

"I HAVE NOT! I CAME IN HERE BECAUSE I HEARD SOMEONE CRYING! WHEN I SAW IT WAS YOU, I ASKED YOU IF YOU WERE OK! **YOU** TOLD ME ALL THAT STUFF WILLINGLY! I DIDN'T **MAKE** YOU! STUPID BITCH! SEE IF I EVER TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU AGAIN!!" He roared. Evans' mouth was open.

"Oh." She walked over to him and raised her arms. James recoiled, expecting her to slap him. He was quite unprepared for those arms to go around him in what was unmistakably a hug, and flinched because of it. She quickly dropped her arms. "Sorry." She mumbled. "And thanks for listening." There was an awkward moment.

"That's, uh, ok." He said. "I'll just, uh, go now." He practically bolted out of the classroom.

~@~@~@~@~

Lily stared at the door that Potter had just gone out of. She couldn't believe it. He'd actually been nice. It sort of frightened her, but at the same time, it gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she'd just drank a whole bottle of butterbeer in one go. _He's sort of cute, with his hair all flopping over his forehead like that._ She thought. _Oh my god, I did not just think that. I did not just think that James Potter is cute. James Potter is not cute, James Potter is ugly. Think of someone else. Lockhart! That stupid vain Hufflepuff whom I had to take points off the other day because he was admiring himself in the mirror. He's cute. Heck, Black is cute, Lupin is cute, Pettigrew is... ok, well Pettigrew isn't a good example. Malfoy! Malfoy is cute in a cold vicious bastard sort of way. But Potter isn't cute. Potter is ugly, ok, he's not ugly. He's... no, he's not average either, Quidditch has seen to that. Ahh, Quidditch. I love that game. Like being a beater too. Lots of fun. And I'm digressing, lying to **myself**. Like Melody says, you know you've hit rock-bottom when you start lying to yourself, and can't even be honest with yourself about how you feel. It's funny, Mum used to say that too, before... No, Lily, you aren't going to think about that. Your parents have split, and your dad died from an overdose. Not your fault, not Mum's fault. She was a fool to stay in love with him. But... you can't help who you give your heart to, Alyssa always says. Ok, Potter's cute. Hell, he's gorgeous, and you're attracted to him. But you're only human, and you're not going to act on that attraction, so it's ok. It was nice of him to comfort me. But, he'll probably pretend it never happened, so I will too._

~@~@~@~@~

"Where _is_ she?" Alyssa exclaimed, pacing the room. "Why's she taking so _long_?" Melody watched her calmly.

"Relax. She'll be back in a moment." Just as she said those words, the dorm door opened, and Lily walked through.

"Sorry for running off like that, I just felt a bit teary." She explained. Alyssa ran over to her.

"God Lirio! You had us so worried! Well, you had me and Belle worried. Cancio wasn't worried at all. She kept telling me to relax." Then Alyssa turned to Melody. "What was with that, by the way, how'd you know she'd be back when she was?" Melody's eyes slid away from Alyssa's,

"Just a guess, I suppose." She lied. Alyssa looked suspicious, but to Melody's relief, decided to leave it alone. "Oops, look at the time! I've got that, uh, extra credit thing, yes, I'll see you guys later!" She bolted.

~*AN: Ooh, what's Melody's hiding? Find out next time. Hee hee hee.

Ashlie and Kassi*~


	9. Melody's Secret

****

Chapter 9

Melody's Secret

~*AN: `div(): thanks for the review. Maybe Los Amor-Polluelos **is**too long. We'll change it to Los Amor, k? Also, can you think of a better name for them? Can ANYONE???? Because, we **really** don't think The Love Chicks hacks it. We will love you all forever. 

twinangels: Thanks, that's really nice of you to say. we'll make sure to email you in future whenever we update.

Dracofan17: Ahh, you'll have to wait. There might be some Amor-Slytherin action in this chapter, you'll just have to wait and see. Hee hee.

Everyone, you need to include an email in your reviews if you review anonymously, otherwise we can't warn you when we update. 

Luv ya's, Ashlie and Kassi*~

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY? WHY CAN'T I BE FUCKING NORMAL? WHY? WHY?!!!" Melody exclaimed, pacing around the secret room.

"I don't know, you tell me." A quiet voice said, piercing the darkness. Melody snapped out her wand,

"Lumos. Shit, Lupin, you fucking scared me!" She exclaimed. Remus smiled at her,

"You startled me too. I wasn't expecting someone to come rampaging in here, and start swearing at the roof. So, why is it that you can't be normal?" Melody ran a hand through her fine, straight hair. She sighed, _I might as well tell someone, and, as Remus is a Werewolf, he's probably going to understand my plight the best._

"Ok, Lupin, I'll tell you." She said tiredly. "I'll tell you everything. I don't know what it is about you, but... something tells me I can trust you." She waited for these words to sink in before continuing. (AN: BTW, I checked on an internet site, and the Wendigo is not purely a charmed thing, it's actually a mythical creature.) "You know what a Wendigo is?" Remus nodded, "Well I am one. Yes, that's right. For three days a month, I turn into a raging monster that cuts peoples' hearts out of their chests, and eats them to survive. Luckily, Dumbledore came up with an alternative. He taught me a spell that allows me to live without the hearts, but it doesn't do anything for the blood lust. When the full moon comes near I can _taste_ everyone's blood in the air. The innocent ones are the sweetest. You know, there's only two Slytherins in the whole school that I know of that are sweet? Almost all the Hufflepuffs, most of the Ravenclaws, and quite a few Gryffindors, but only two Slytherins. It disgusts me. And worse, I always want to go after Lily, Alyssa and Arabella. My best friends!" She started to cry, wrenching, choking sobs. "My parents work with dragons. How do you think _that_ makes me feel? I'm afraid of fire, it's the one thing that can kill my Wendigo form. But that's not good, it's bad. If my Wendigo form dies, it takes my soul with it. It'd be like I'd recieved the Dementor's Kiss. And I _hate_ the powers I have. Who wants precognition and heightened senses? Not me! I hate it! It just reminds me that I'm not normal." She felt Remus _He'll never be Lupin again now._ put his arms around her.

"Why did you decide to tell me this?" He asked gently.

"Because you're a Werewolf." She said, still sobbing, "And Werewolves are similar. I knew you'd understand." She could *smell* his fear. "We've known since the first year, The Amors and I. Don't worry, we'd never tell."

"And you've still been nice to me." He said in wonder.

"Well of course." Melody snorted, wiping away her tears, "It'd be kind of hypocritical if we weren't. After all, I'm a Wendigo, which is just as bad, and Lily, Arabella and Alyssa have stayed my friends. They'd be hypocrites if they held the fact that you're a _Werewolf_ against you. No, the reason we hate you guys is because you're all annoying prats." Remus laguhed, and she laughed slightly too.

"Don't worry, Melody, I'll keep your secret." He whispered into her hair. She snuggled closer, liking the feel of his warm body against hers.

"Good." She said, her voice muffled by his robes. He tipped her head up gently, and looked into her eyes. She looked into his amber ones with her own frightened silver orbs. Ever so slowly, he leant his head down. She closed her eyes instinctively, eyelashes fluttering. His lips touched hers and she let out a tiny moan. He tasted so good. Like chocolate, and butterbeer, and fizzing whizbees all rolled into one. She kissed him back, moving her head slightly to give him better access. All too soon, the kissed ended. They stared at each other for a moment, wide-eyed, then Remus jumped up,

"I've got to go." He said quickly, and bolted. Melody touched her tingling lips wonderingly. Then she shook her head. No-one could find out about this! She grabbed her invisibility cloak, and hurried back to the dorm.

~@~@~@~@~

Remus banged his head repeatedly against the wall outside the Transfiguration room.

"Stupi, stupid, stupid." He muttered. "Why'd I kiss her? I. Am. So. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Mr. Lupin!" Came a horrified voice. "What _are_ you doing?" He didn't even look up.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." He continued banging his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Mr. Lupin, I _demand_ that you stop this at once." McGonagall said sharply. "Not only are you going to hurt yourself, you're going to, Mr. Lupin! Look out!" In Remus' preoccupation, he hadn't noticed the suit of armour that usually sat next to the Transfiguration room had moved. It was now directly in front of him.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head.

"Ow indeed." Professor McGonagall said furiously. "What _were_ you doing?"

"I was... Nothing Professor."

"Very well, head back to the Tower, and if I hear one more word of this nonsense, detention, young man." She swept off, and Remus resumed hitting his head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Once he'd done this a few more times, he decided to go to the Library, and hide from Melody, Lily, Alyssa and Arabella.

~*AN: Yes, we know this chapter isn't very long, and that it's got no Amor/Slytherin action, but maybe next time, sorry. Now, all we need to do is get our sister to beta read this chapter, and we're on our way!*~


End file.
